


Always in my Heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love her, Isobel Greystone, she’s an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten years after her disaster of a prom, Isobel makes new memories in her prom dress with Nate.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Kudos: 18





	Always in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. I gets a lil suggestive at times, but nothing is ever depicted. Enjoy!

Tuesday, 6 AM 

Isobel sighed as she shifted through her closet. It was mostly full of brightly coloured sweaters that would make Mason gag. Her fingers perused the different cloths as the smell of freshly cleaned linen filled ner nose. The hangers rattled as she moved them aside, desperate to find something semi-presentable. Her attention fell to a familiar pink colour hidden underneath shiny plastic. She reached for it, memories flooding back as she did. 

It was her prom dress, or at least what would have been her prom dress, had she attended. Isobel was never one for parties, always feeling awkward and out of place when surrounded by people drunkenly dancing. She instead spent her prom night studying pre-med textbooks while she downed multiple cups of coffee. They were much simpler times. 

Nate’s head resting on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back into him, his body warming hers. She smiled as she yawned into her curls. 

“Good morning.” He whispered, placing a soft peck on her cheek. Isobel grinned at the attention and raised a hand to the rats nest of brown hair that currently sat atop his head. 

“Morning.” She breathed in his familiar scent, feeling more and more secure as she did. He had spent the night, an occurrence that was becoming very frequent as of late. 

His sleepy brown eyes darted to the closet in front of them, his gaze landing on the dress. 

“What’s this? I’ve never seen that dress before” He asked, pointing to the pink garment. 

“That was my prom dress.” Isobel sighed as she tried to hide the dress back in the closet. Nate noticed this and brought his hands to her stomach, gently tickling the skin under her night sweater. The room erupted into laughter as he continued to tease her. 

“Nate!” She whined through her giggles, trying to escape his grasp. Nate let out a small laugh as he let her go, admiring the wide smile on her face. She brushed an auburn curl behind her ear as she moved back to the closet. Before she could do anything, Nate was in front of her, his hands on the dress. 

“May I?” 

Isobel let out an annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

He excitedly removed the dress and placed it on the bed, his careful hands unzipping the plastic cover. Isobel returned her attention to her outfit for the day, desperate to bury the less than stellar memories of her prom night.

“This is gorgeous.” Nate smiled as he ran a hand over the silky fabric. “Are there any photographs of you wearing it?” 

He beamed at Isobel, his eyes sparkling with innocent wonder. Oh how little he knew. She felt herself smile a tad at his genuine eagerness. Part of her wanted to lie to avoid ruining his innocent mindset. 

“I never actually got to wear it.” 

He looked down and stared at the dress, disappointment settling on his features.

“Why is that?”

Isobel sighed as she moved next to him, resting her head against his chest to avoid looking him in the eyes. “High School wasn't a good time in my life. I really didn’t have any friends. Besides, prom would have been a waste of my time with all the studying I did.” 

She attempted to play it off like a joke but, but the words still came out a bitter venom. Nate’s expression moved from joy to disappointment in an instant.

Not disappointment that there weren’t any pictures, but sadness at the fact that Isobel never experienced a night so many dreamed of. The upsetting thoughts didn’t last long however because the wheels in his head started turning. 

“Why not wear it now?” 

Isobel scoffed, the idea of putting on her highschool prom dress as a twenty-seven year old woman completely ridiculous to her. “You can’t be serious.” She pulled back to look at his face which was, to her surprise, completely sincere. 

“I am.” He smiled down at her as he picked up the dress, the dusty pink frantic glittering in the early morning sun. 

She burst out into laughter, leaving Nate confused. 

“I wouldn’t even fit into that thing!” Her laughter roared through the room as Nate examined the dress. 

“Then we will get it altered.” He nodded with certainty as he slipped the dress back into the bag.

“Pardon me?” Isobel wiped a tear from her eye, her voice still reigning with laughter. 

“There must be a seamstress somewhere in Wayhaven.” Nate’s hand rested on his chin as he planned, his eyes determined. 

“Nate I am not wearing that. I would look pregnant!” She rolled her eyes as she moved to place the dress in the furthest corner of her closet. 

“I think you would look stunning.” He smiled as he reached out to grab the dress again. 

Isobel huffed as she looked in the mirror critically, her eyes falling to her curvaceous build. She squeezed some of the fat on her stomach and slammed her eyes shut in shame. “You always say that.”

“Because it’s true.” Nate’s voice came out as smooth as velvet as she sauntered towards Isobel. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, a sly smile on his lips as he did. 

“Must I show you?” He purred in her ear. Isobel had to fight the urge to let out a small moan as his hand moved to her inner thigh. 

“Nope, nope! We have work!” She moved to the bathroom, dirty thoughts flooding her mind. Nate chuckled darkly.

“After my patrol today we’ll go to the seamstress and get the alterations done.” 

“What makes you think I can afford that, Sewell?” She rolled her eyes as she turned on the tap, the water drowning her out slightly. Nate leaned against the door frame, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Don’t you worry about that. I will handle all the costs.”

“That eager to get me in he dress? You realize I have others?”

“I’m eager to give you the wonderful night you never received.” He placed a kiss on her cheek before returning to the bedroom to get dressed.

Friday, 5 PM

Isobel slipped herself into the dress, the alterations making it easy to do so. She turned in the mirror, observing the way the light fabric hugged her curves. The way the dress was cut slightly shorter in the front framed her long legs nicely. Isobel forced a smile when she met her own eyes that were filled with worry. 

What if he didn’t like how she looked? After all of this work, what if he thought she looked terrible and left?

She shook her head when she realized who she was thinking of. Nate would never. 

Isobel tucked strands of curls back into her low bun. She fixed her makeup and grabbed her purse while fear knotted in her stomach. 

Nate stood outside her apartment door, his hands hidden behind his back. He wore a simple brown suit jacket, a piece of green fabric sticking out of the pocket. His torso bore a black button up with a bow tie that matched his pocket square. His russet hair was slicked back, perfectly framing his handsome face. 

“You look gorgeous.” He commented breathlessly, completely fixated on Isobel. 

An intense blush spread across her freckled cheeks, and she shuffled at the compliment. 

“Thank you. So do you.” Her eyes widened at her statement. 

“I mean handsome! You look handsome.”

“Why thank you.” 

Nate pulled his hands from behind his back, revealing a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses and lush daisies. 

“For you.” He smiled suavely, the look only adding to Isobel’s disheveled state. 

“Oh Nate, they’re so beautiful!” She took the flowers, her smile as bright as the radiant yellow of the roses. She kissed his cheek in thanks, and Nate smiled warmly at the gesture. 

“You’re most welcome.” 

After she placed the water in a vase proudly displayed on the coffee table, Nate extended his arm. 

“Shall we?”

Friday, 7 PM

Chatter from other patrons and the smells of the small Italian restaurant were almost overwhelming to Nate as he chewed on his food. Despite being an expert at dampening his senses, he was a little distracted by the woman across from him. Isobel smiled widely at the plate of pizza in front of her. He found himself lost in her emerald eyes. 

Isobel leaned forward, making sure her voice was quiet enough so only Nate could hear. “This isn’t too overwhelming for you, is it?”

She had always made an effort to ensure the vampire didn’t struggle with the overwhelming nature of the world. Even as a simple human, she herself struggled to cope at times. His smile only grew at her concern. 

“I assure you Isobel, I am fine. But I appreciate the thought.” He shot her one knee weakening glance before focusing on his meal. 

After some time, Isobel spoke up. “Do you enjoy Wayhaven?” 

The past six months flashed through Nate’s mind. There had been some terrible times, but he also had so many fond memories of the town. Of her. 

“I do, especially when I’m in your company.” 

Isobel’s eyes widened with joy as she sipped on her water. 

“I’m glad. I like being with you too.” 

He reached over the table, his long fingers extending out to her. Isobel took his hand, his soft skin sending shivers through her spine. They finished their meals, their hands intertwined the entire time. 

Friday, 11 PM

On the way back to Isobel’s apartment, they took a detour. In fact they almost completely lost their sense of direction and wound up at the docks. The smooth sound of water hitting the wood structure was a pleasant melody to accompany the gorgeous view of the moonlit water. 

Despite it being mid-july, the cool air of the night made Isobel shiver. Nate noticed, and gently placed his jacket around her exposed shoulders. She tensed at the touch, but quickly relaxed when he laced his arm around her torso. 

“Did you enjoy yourself this evening?”

She rested her head against his chest, the steady beat of his heart a comforting sound. “I did. But how could I not if I’m with you.”

“It pleases me to know I make you enjoy yourself.” He teased in a suggestive tone. He raised a hand to her cheek and pinched it gently. Isobel only snickered as she waved him off. 

“You already knew that.” She rolled her eyes, a smile still plastered to her red lips. 

“Perhaps you’ll have to refresh my memory.”

“Hush you.” Isobel giggled as they strolled on. 

“I got you something.” Nate pulled back so that he was facing her. His hair was slightly messy from the breeze that was blowing through. Not that Isobel was complaining, if anything she found the look endearing. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small satin bag. “For you.”

Isobel opened the bag. Inside was a small heart shaped pendant on a silver chain. The heart was engraved with intricate swirls and flowers. 

“This is-”

“Open the locket.” He grinned. 

Inside was a small picture of the two of them. It was the picture from the carnival, where he had dipped her. They were looking at each other, pure adoration in their eyes. 

“Felix taught me how to use the copying machine.” Nate chuckled. 

At a complete loss for words, Isobel resorted to pulling him into a kiss. Their lips danced on each other’s, the sensation a familiar feeling for both. Isobel pulled away to examine the necklace again, her smile only beaming further. 

“Do you like it?” Despite already having a clear answer, Nate still wanted to hear her reaction. 

“I love it. It’s gorgeous!” 

“I’m glad.” He raised a hand for her cheek, and she melted at his touch. Her eyes met his, and thanked him silently a million times. 

“Did you enjoy the evening?”

“Yes. I had a lovely time.”

“I’m glad you have new memories in that dress. It is too stunning to bring back painful memories.”

Isobel dipped her head sheepishly, as she giggled. “Thank you Nate. Really.”

“You’re welcome.”

He pulled her into a hug, the moon glowing steadily behind them. 

“You know, this dress may be nice, but wouldn’t you rather see me out of it?” Isobel whispered in his ear, her tone mischievous. 

“Would I ever.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the apartment. Their laughter filled the streets as the stars shimmered up above.


End file.
